Seraph
speaking of the Seraph.}} | notable members = , }} Seraph (燃焼天使 (セラフ), Serafu; Japanese for "Burning Angel") are transcendent said to have been born of themselves. While their origins are generally unknown as a species, it is known that they received their name from ancient who looked upon their forms and saw nothing but faint figures bathed in a bright light and surrounded by dancing golden flames; believing that they had to be messengers of god. The perceived these Seraph as "gods of destruction" (破壊神, Hakaishin) who threatened his family, the , and the order they had established in the world. In a shared belief that they retained the right to rule, the Seraph challenged the Soul King and his warriors, leading to the start of a blood-stained rivalry that had seemingly gone unnoticed in the recent years. According to , the Seraph are the true ancestors of the , in that it was from them that the Quincy inherited the power of manipulating . While it is unknown just how many still exist in this time and age, many of those that do operate together as the leaders of the organization, while also secretly serving as the commanders of . Overview History Traditions Lightbearers It is possible for Seraph to share their light with other souls, transforming them into what they call "Lightbearers" (光入選 (ライトベアラー), Raitobearā; Japanese for "Light-Chosen"). Abilities Natural Combat Affinity: Seraph, upon the moment they are born, are naturally inclined toward the art of battle. However, it isn't until they fully mature — manifesting their wings, in other words — that the true potential they possess finally awakens. According to , were originally aware of their existence, a fully-matured Seraph would undoubtedly be as an S-class entity. No matter what the field of combat is, the Seraph are almost instantaneously capable of adapting to a fighting style and easily dominating those that have spent centuries honing their skills. *'Skill Eater' (撮影術 (スキル・イーター), Sukiru Ītā; Japanese for "Taken Skills"): Seraph possess the natural ability to understand skills and techniques that they are confronted against. As the ability implies, experiencing a fighting style firsthand allows the Seraph to essentially "devour" what has been used and "digest" it as something that will aid them. Because they are beings of light, anything that strikes them is undoubtedly touching upon their light as well. Just as light brightens shadows and uncovers all that is hidden, the light of a Seraph can reveal the intricacies of a fighting style being used against them and almost instantly begin to understand them to an extent that they begin developing the same level of skill in that fighting style in a matter of moments while learning their technique. It has allowed many of them to develop a refined martial art or weaponry style that exceeds those that have spent a lifetime honing their abilities. They are then free to take what they have "consumed" and either develop it as they see fit or discard it if it does not benefit their pre-existing fighting abilities. However, there are limits to their ability, as those of the possess such a degree of skill that even a Seraph's light cannot hope to fully understand their abilities. Higher Existential Standing: As a transcendent species, the Seraph can not typically be perceived by beings of the lower worlds unless they themselves allow it. However, it goes even further than that. Physical beings and spiritual beings are generally unable to even pick up on them existing or that they are present. They appear, interact with the world, and leave; all the while, it is generally impossible for someone to actually perceive the existence of the Seraph entity beyond what their actions were. They themselves, and the actions they commit, are quite literally what the humans refer to as an "act of God". However, they can allow others to perceive them if they wish. Those with ties to the , whether by carrying identical traits or being one, or immense that stains an individual's soul greatly enough to manifest, are able to perceive Seraph without needing their permission. This is often related to a phenomena spoken by humans in which one will truly understand God when they are at their lowest points. And those who carry chaos of such a degree are individuals stated to be doomed. Therefore, while Shinigami and Quincy generally cannot see nor sense them, are very much capable of perceiving them due to the abnormal concentration present within them. Sanctus Lucida (判決の神光 (サンクタス・ルーシダ), Sankutasu Rūshida; Latin for "Holy Light", Japanese for "Divine Light of Judgement") is the core of a Seraph's power. It is said that the Sanctus Lucida is what gives the its ability to destroy souls that are pierced by , despite being drastically diluted to a mere fraction of its potential. The light of Sanctus Lucida destroys anything that the Seraph deems to be a threat, completely eradicating its existence until nothing remains from it. For souls, this means that their spirit is unable to reincarnate, which can have disastrous effects on the balance of souls. However, the Sanctus Lucida is not absolute, as a significantly powerful individual can resist its destructive capabilities. The Sanctus Lucida is a power born from the soul and will of a Seraph, and as such, it can be considered an extremely personal power aligned with their willpower; much like . However, Seraph do not possess in the traditional sense. Rather, the Sanctus Lucida is the essence of a Seraph's power, and it imposes a pressure on all those around the Seraph that threatens to stifle with their existence. That is, however, only the case with those deemed as enemies, as those deemed as comrades feel its warming embrace as a comfort. As Seraph are transcendent entities, their spiritual force can only be felt by those on the same power dimension as them or those that are allowed by the Seraph to sense its presence. The light is also extremely malleable to the Seraph, as they can craft nearly anything out of the Sanctus Lucida, such as weapons in which to slay their adversaries. Known Seraph * * * (Half-Breed) Behind the Scenes In Christianity, the Seraph are the highest order of angels in Heaven. According to the author, in the Bleach universe, this rendition of the Seraph is meant to parallel their biblical counterparts in some respects but are more closely based upon the Vampires in the anime and manga series, Owari no Seraph, in terms of their intentions and views on humanity. The naming choice was ironic but not intentional.